Agricultural combines or “combines” are large self-propelled machines for harvesting and processing crop material. Typical combines are configured with a main body supported by a chassis. The chassis is supported above the ground by one or more wheels (or tracks), which may be configured in different ways (e.g., with different numbers, sizes, or types of wheels).
Changing the configuration of the wheels for a particular combine may change the height (or angle) of the chassis of the combine, with respect to the ground. This may also change the distance (or angle) of devices and structures attached to the chassis with respect to the ground.
A feederhouse for attaching a header to the chassis is typically attached with a pivot mount to a forward end of the chassis. A header is typically configured to attach at a forward end of the feederhouse, such that pivoting the feederhouse at the pivot mount disposes the header at different positions. Hydraulic actuators attached to the chassis may be used to pivot the feederhouse, with respect to the chassis, to dispose an attached header at a particular height from the ground.
A typical header includes a rigid central support structure, which is configured to attach to a feederhouse for operation of the header. Arms of the header extend laterally away from the support structure, and carry various harvesting devices that cut and gather crop.
During operation of the header, the central support structure is attached to the forward end of the feederhouse, with the header oriented at a particular angle, with respect to the feederhouse. When the header is attached to the feederhouse, the arms of the header extend laterally past the lateral sides of the feederhouse. With the header attached, the feederhouse is pivoted at the pivot mount, in order to dispose the header at a particular height from the ground. The combine then travels over a field, with the harvesting devices of the header cutting and gathering crop material.
Certain harvesting devices, including cutting devices, may operate more effectively when disposed at a particular angle with respect to the ground. Harvesting devices are typically attached to the header at one or more fixed angles, and the header is supported with respect to the ground by the feederhouse. Accordingly, the angle of a header with respect to the ground may be changed by adjusting the angle of a header with respect to a feederhouse. It may be useful, accordingly, to provide a feederhouse arrangement for adjusting the angle of an attached header with respect to the feederhouse.
In known arrangements, a tilt assembly attached to the feederhouse may allow an operator to change the angle of a header with respect to the feederhouse. Known tilt assemblies may include a metal frame pinned to lateral sides of the chassis, such that the frame can be pivoted a number of degrees about the pin. The frame may be bolted at a particular pivot angle, and the header may be attached to the frame for operation. Accordingly, the angle of the header with respect to the feederhouse (and, thereby, with respect to the ground) may be set by the frame.
Known tilt assemblies may be complex, however, and may be relatively expensive to manufacture and maintain. Accordingly, it may be useful to provide alternative feederhouse arrangements for adjusting the angle of an attached header.